Blue Tomorrow
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: "到了明天, 你就离开我身边"—"Ketika esok tiba, kau akan meninggalkanku." Karena cinta bukan satu-satunya hal yang menentukan apakah sepasang insan bisa terus bersama. Marco/Jean. Watch the genre.


**WARNING: **Mengandung kata-kata yang **kurang pantas** bagi anak-anak (umpatan dan sebagainya), konten **Boys Love/slash/BL**, **Alternate Universe**, **adult!Marco/Adult!Jean**, penggunaan sudut pandang **orang ketiga serbatahu**. **Bukan** songfic, hanya terinspirasi saja dari lagu milik **Super Junior M**.

**NOTE:** Untuk kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris, sengaja tidak saya cantumkan terjemahannya. Maaf sekali, waktu saya terbatas dan saya dihimpit kewajiban untuk belajar demi masa depan. QuQ Dan… kalau ada kata-kata yang dirasa **bingung** karena **perbedaan kultur dan semacamnya**, harap **cek keterangan kaki**. Seting tempat: **Seattle**, tahun terjadinya peristiwa saya serahkan pada imajinasi Anda.

P. S. Sangat disarankan membaca karya ini sembari mendengarkan "Blue Tomorrow" milik Super Junior M. #heh

* * *

Bersamaan dengan lonceng yang berkelinting tatkala pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kafe, ia dapat merasakan pandangan mata milik orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. (_Well_, dia memang sadar bahwa ia memang tampan, jadi…) Semua itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, walau merupakan hal yang sudah biasa ia dapatkan dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Langkah yang ia dapatkan dalam satu ayunan kaki jenjang itu cukup panjang, sehingga tanpa perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu, Jean Kirstein sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar yang tinggi. Tangannya ia acungkan di depan wajah. _"Café au lait (1),"_ katanya.

"Tumben sekali," Barista (2) di hadapannya berkomentar, "bukankah biasanya kau memesan _drip coffee (1)_?"

Jean hanya mengedikkan bahunya sembari menunjukkan senyum simpul nan sendu. "Ada sesuatu."

"Aaaah…," sang Barista hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, di wajah itu nampak senyum penuh arti. "Putus cinta?" tanyanya.

Alih-alih memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut, Jean hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia membiarkan barista yang biasanya pendiam itu menginterpretasikan kurva wajahnya sesuka hati. Dan sementara itu isi kepala sang barista sibuk menebak-nebak, tangannya sudah selesai membuat secangkir kopi yang dipesan oleh pemuda Kirstein.

"Pesananmu, _Jean_."

Bersamaan dengan dihidangkannya kopi itu di hadapannya, Jean bisa merasakan harum robusta wangi bercampur dengan bau susu segar. "_Thanks_," ujar Jean. Biasanya, saat ia memesan kopi di kafe ini, tangan Jean sibuk bermain dengan _smartphone_nya—entah itu mengurus pekerjaannya, mengontak klien, apapun itu. Tetapi, kini tangan itu hanya berdiam diri dan senyum yang tadi ia sunggingkan mendadak memudar.

Rasanya sakit melihat secangkir kecil _café au lait_ ini. Namun, toh, ia tetap meminumnya dengan penuh kesungguhan; perlahan-lahan menyesap dan merasakan dengan indranya bagaimana rasa secangkir _café au lait_ yang tak pernah ia pesan. Baru pertama kali Jean meminum varian ini. Dan, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?

_Pahit._

_._

_[Karena ini adalah kopi favorit Marco.]_

_._

"Jean, kau menangis?"

* * *

**Blue Tomorrow**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Blue Tomorrow (a Super Junior M's song) © Super Junior, SM Entertainment  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_This story is a non-profit work._

* * *

Semuanya dimulai dari perilaku Jean serta seorang Marco Bott yang sudah mencapai nadir. Hanya ada mereka berdua pada suatu malam di sebuah apartemen mungil di pinggiran Seattle, di mana apabila jendela apartemen dibuka lebar, akan ada udara lembap dari Lake Washington (3) yang menerpa wajah.

Kala itu, Jean berwajah lelah dan lesu dan menyebalkan, dari kemejanya yang menguar bau bir nan menyengat. Walau marah dengan hal ini, luapan amarah Marco tak lebih dari sebuah gumaman sendu pelan. "… Lagi-lagi kau mabuk, eh, Jean?" Tangan Marco terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Ada keinginan untuk menyarangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan di hadapannya, tetapi ia menahan hasrat itu—mana bisa Marco melakukannya pada orang yang ia cintai? "Sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi selama aku pergi… Jean, teganya kau."

Jean hanya memutar matanya, ekspresinya senewen. Kentara sekali kalau ia tidak menyukai sikap Marco. Ia mendecak. "Aku juga tidak melakukannya begitu sering, kok. Hari ini saja aku kelewatan—baiklah, aku janji, lain kali takkan terulang lagi."

"Tapi, Jean…," Marco mencoba membantah. Banyak protes yang ingin ia suarakan, tetapi melihat sosok Jean yang begitu _indah_ walau dalam kondisi terburuknya membuat kata-kata seolah tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya, meninggalkan sensasi gondok yang tak nyaman. "Tapi… Aku sengaja pulang untukmu, Jean. _Untukmu semata._"

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat menjentikkan jarinya tepat di hadapan Marco. Bersikap brengsek memang keahliannya, dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Jean menyeringai pada pacarnya, berjalan mendekati sang pemuda Bott, dan mencubit kedua pipinya. "Itulah dia—aku mabuk untuk merayakan kepulanganmu, _Marco darling_!" teriak Jean senang, pengaruh alkohol masih mengambil alih kerasionalan pemuda itu. Ia terkekeh, sekali lagi menjentikkan jari. "Tahukah kau, kalau aku sudah siap untuk ronde kedua? Lihat, lihat, aku sudah menyiapkan _champagne_ untuk menyambut dirimu~" Sembari berkata seperti itu, Jean menggandeng tangan Marco, mencoba menyeret pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu ke lemari kaca di balik bar. Tangannya yang bebas menunjuk keler berisi minuman keras, tetapi Marco bergeming.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sejurus kemudian, wajah senang Jean berubah kecut. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena lelah atau campuran keduanya, ia melepas gandengan tangannya dengan kasar. Sebelum Marco sempat mengambil sikap siap, tinju sudah menghantam pipinya telak, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai kayu.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Jean berteriak pada sosok Marco yang masih mengaduh. "AKU SUDAH MEMPERSIAPKAN INI UNTUKMU DAN KAU TIDAK SENANG?"

"Bukannya aku tidak senang," balas Marco. Ia membuat Jean merasa tidak nyaman dan semakin marah dengan tatapan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah Jean, seolah tengah me_rontgen_ dan menginspeksi dirinya. Seolah dari biner kembar pemuda Bott, ada satu ekspresi kekecewaan. Jean tidak suka. "Aku hanya tidak suka… pacarku mencium orang lain selain aku… _diam-diam_." (4)

Jean terhenyak mendengar perkataan Marco. Rautnya bingung, tetapi kekeraskepalaan yang merupakan sikap dasarnya membuat Jean bersikukuh; merasa bahwa dirinya lebih benar dan Marco lebih salah dalam hal ini. Ia menggaruk rambutnya, berusaha bersikap superior dan santai di hadapan Marco. "Ah," desahnya, "Maksudmu ciumanku tadi di depan pintu dengan Armin? Ayolah Marco, kau tahu bahwa itu hanya main-main…"

Wajah Marco kian muram saat mendengar kata-kata Jean. "_'Main-main'_, katamu? _Christ_, Jean, selama ini kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya main-main?!" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini berdiri, tatapannya saat bertemu pandang dengan Jean menyiratkan rasa sakit. _Jean tahu itu_, tetapi ia malah menepis tangan Marco yang memegangi pundaknya.

"Lepaskan!" Jean berkata marah—pipinya memerah, walaupun dalam kegelapan, karena saking banyaknya alkohol yang ia konsumsi. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, 'kan?! Tenang saja, Marco _dear_, di antara semua yang pernah kucium dan berhubungan seks denganku, kau tetap yang paling hebat, _Mister_ Bott! _You'll always be the number one in my heart!_ _Marco, I love_—"

Sebelum Jean bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Marco sudah mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Jean; tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum Jean berhenti memberontak dan mengikuti ritme bibir Marco. _Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku merasakan bibirnya…,_ Jean membatin. Ciuman Marco seperti ekstasi—selalu membuatnya ketagihan walau tidak seliar ciuman Reiner, tidak selembut ciuman Armin, dan tidak semanis ciuman Eren. Ia tidak tahu faktor apa yang menyebabkannya tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan ciuman Marco. Selalu, selalu, selalu, dan selalu saja tak ada rasa bosan saat merasakan bagaimana lidah Marco bermain dalam mulutnya, meminta dominasi tatkala melumat dirinya hingga Jean merasa kakinya berubah menjadi jeli. Mungkin—_mungkin_, karena di antara mereka semua (Reiner, Armin, Eren, Connie, Bertolt, dan sebagainya) hanya Marco yang tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Inilah Jean Kirstein—seorang arsitektur muda yang atheis, liberal, metroseksual, egois, dan ambisius; Kopral Satu Marco Bott (5) menerima sifat Jean apa adanya. Apapun yang Jean lakukan, tak pernah ada protes meluncur keluar dari mulut Marco.

"_Love you too_," kata Marco saat ciuman itu berakhir. Wajah Jean hampir membentuk senyum lebar, namun itu sebelum Marco melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Jean. Maafkan aku, kurasa lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini."

Jean menampar Marco sejurus kemudian. Kali ini, Marco sudah siap dan tidak terjungkal. Namun Marco tidak berusaha untuk saling pandang dengan mata Jean yang kini dipenuhi kilat amarah. "Dasar licik," Jean sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang dibumbui kejijikan di wajahnya, "Berbulan-bulan kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, kesepian di apartemen keparat ini, dan ini yang kau ucapkan pada akhirnya?" Ia mencecar Marco, tetapi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sama sekali tak berkomentar ataupun menatap wajahnya, "Memangnya apa yang mereka ajarkan, sih, di sana? Cara membersihkan dek kapal induk? Membereskan parasut F-18? Memeriksa udara di pelontar pesawat? (6) Atau… kau malah menggoda para pilot di sana, eh?"

Selama sesaat, Jean tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan begitu puas. Kondisinya yang mabuk membuat kata-kata sindiran itu terasa lucu baginya. Marco hanya diam, menanti Jean puas tertawa dan kondisi apartemen kembali hening. Tetapi, yang Marco lakukan bukanlah bicara, melainkan menyarangkan tinju terkuatnya pada pipi Jean, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang bisa dipastikan tidak bisa hilang selama seminggu ke depan.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kirstein," ancam Marco. Ia tidak menuding, tetapi kali ini amarahnya begitu meluap hingga wajahnya menghitam karena terbakar matahari selama di atas laut mulai berubah merah.

"OH!" Jean berseru, "Kini kau **mengancamku**, Marco Bott?!" Seringai lagi-lagi tersungging di wajah tampannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak jaga mulut? Kau akan memukulku? Lakukan saja! Aku tahu kalau kalian, para orang militer, adalah peninju yang handal! (7) Silakan, Marco!" Gestur Jean kini berubah menantang. Tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar, tawa bisu di sana benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk memprovokasi emosi Marco. "Silakan!"

Marco mendesah panjang dan penuh kelelahan. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Ini konyol," gumamnya.

Tetapi Jean bisa mendengar gumaman pelan itu. "Memang!" tukasnya, "Memang ini konyol, Marco! Kau dan segala tetek bengek mengenai 'pengabdian pada tanah air'mu itu konyol! Para prajurit di atas kapal induk itu hanya membuatmu bodoh, membuatmu menjadi orang yang licik! Seharusnya apa yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah mabuk di ruang tengah, menonton _The M's_ versus _Yankees _(8) dengan _nacho_ yang berserakan di atas karpet. Dan setelah pertandingan usai, kita akan bercinta sampai pagi! Sekarang, lihat apa yang kita lakukan—bertengkar. Apa ini sesuai harapanmu, ha, Marco?!"

Gelengan pelan diberikan Marco sebagai jawaban. "Tidak," _sama sekali tidak, Jean. Tentu saja_, "Tapi aku juga tidak mengharapkan kekasihku mencium orang lain di hari kepulanganku." Jean berusaha menyangkal, tetapi Marco menyuruhnya diam ("Jangan ada alasan lagi, Jean," selanya.) dan melanjutkan, "Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi. Setiap kali aku pulang, yang kulihat hanyalah kau dan semua lelaki itu berciuman di apartemen kita. Jean, kalau kau meminta toleransi lagi, maka… maaf. Kesabaranku sudah habis."

Keterkejutan di wajah Jean menimbulkan horor pada diri Marco. Tetapi dalam keheningan ganjil di apartemen mungil itu, Marco bisa menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi kaget di wajah Jean perlahan memudar menjadi kesedihan. Dia pernah menyaksikan ekspresi yang sama sebelumnya; wajah Jean sekarang mengingatkannya pada salah satu prajurit di pletonnya saat menerima kabar dari rumah mengenai kematian orangtuanya dari atas kapal induk yang berlayar di atas Samudra Pasifik. Kala itu, seisi kapal sedang mengadakan pesta (9)—sehingga perubahan ekspresi pada sang prajurit terlihat kontras dengan raut wajahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Inilah bagaimana rupa Jean, dan Marco menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesedihan yang tergambar di wajah Jean. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Toleransinya kini sudah habis.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan yang menyesakkan napas, akhirnya Jean memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama buka suara. "Hei, Marco… Katakan, apa kau serius? Jangan-jangan kau melakukan hal ini karena ada suatu _event_ spesial yang terjadi hari ini? Apa aku ulang tahun hari ini? Astaga—aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Apa itu benar, Marco?"

Biarpun diserang rentetan pertanyaan oleh Jean, Marco Bott—yang sudah terbiasa untuk mengendalikan mulutnya dalam pelatihannya menjadi seorang prajurit—tetap diam, sama sekali tak bersuara atau bahkan bergerak. Tetapi, kini dia sudah kembali menatap Jean dengan manik kembarnya yang sehitam obsidian. Jean bisa merasakan bahwa mulut Marco bergerak perlahan membentuk senyum penyesalan.

"… Ya," jawab Marco pada akhirnya. "Hari ini kau berulang tahun ke-24 dan lagi-lagi kau melupakannya, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya...,"—Jean menghembuskan napas penuh syukur saat mendengarkan penjelasan Marco, seolah ada beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya—"Tetapi, itu tidak mengubah keputusanku untuk putus denganmu."

Baru kali ini seorang Jean Kirschtein yang berkharisma kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya diam saja melihat Marco mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil dari balik seragam dinasnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"_Happy birthday, Jean Kirstein my love,"_ ujar Marco dalam senyum yang penuh lara. Walaupun Marco tahu bahwa Jean memerhatikannya, ia tak acuh dan dengan sikap tenang membuka kotak tersebut. "Tadi, dalam perjalananku kemari, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli ini. Lihatlah, Jean. Bagus bukan?"

"Hentikan, Marco…."

"Dan tadinya, aku berniat melamarmu di kafe langganan kita. Bahkan aku sudah memesankan tempat untuk jam sembilan malam di meja favoritmu…." Sekali lagi Marco abai. Pinta Jean sama sekali tidak ia dengarkan. Alih-alih berhenti, Marco terus menceracau. Barangkali, inilah hal terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Jean sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Tepatnya, ia bukan tipikal orang yang senang dengan perlakuan tersirat. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ia mengenal pemuda itu, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat sesuatu yang dapat disebut sebagai kemarahan seorang Marco Bott: ia tidak bertindak dan berkata kasar, tetapi mulut berbibir tipisnya terus-menerus menyuarakan segala isi hatinya tanpa peduli akan tanggapan orang lain.

"… Tahukah kau, bahwa ini kubeli dari bonus kenaikan pangkatku? Ya, Jean, tadinya aku kemari ingin mengatakan kabar gembira itu. Kukira, kau akan menungguku dengan manis. Dan kukira juga, bahwa baik kau maupun aku sudah siap untuk melepas kehidupan lajang kita dan… _menikah._"

"Marco, tolong, berhenti bica—"

"Aku membayangkan kau dan aku—kita berdua mengenakan jas putih. Di depan altar dan disaksikan oleh pendeta, kita mengucap sumpah setia yang hanya dipisahkan oleh kematian—"

"Marco—!"

"Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan ke mana kita akan berbulan madu. Kita bisa saja memesan sebuah hotel di Ibiza, berski di Alpen, atau pergi ke Yunani seperti yang pernah kita impikan waktu SMA—"

"MARCO, KUBILANG HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

"TIDAK, JEAN! KAU YANG BERHENTI." Marco menatap Jean dengan murka, telunjuknya menuding di depan dada. "AKU SUDAH BERSABAR; TIGA BULAN DI ATAS KAPAL, HANYA MELAKUKAN RUTINITAS MEMBOSANKAN TANPA BISA MENYENTUHMU. APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA HAL ITU MEMBUATKU FRUSTRASI? DAN LAGI, SEHARUSNYA AKU BERLAYAR SELAMA ENAM BULAN (10)—BAYANGKAN ITU, JEAN: ENAM BULAN! TAPI HANYA DEMI KAU—HANYA DEMI ULANG TAHUNMU, AKU SENGAJA MEMINTA TOLERANSI PADA ATASANKU DAN AKU HARUS BEKERJA LEBIH KERAS SELAMA TIGA BULAN INI. LALU, APA BALASANMU, JEAN? APA BALASANMU?!"

"Lalu, kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini?!" Jean merasa tidak terima atas segala yang diucapkan Marco, walau jauh dalam hati, ia mengakui bahwa ia bersalah dalam hal ini. "Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu pulang sekarang! Seharusnya kau memaklumi kelakuanku ini; aku bukan orang yang bisa bersabar menahan kebutuhan seksnya hingga kau pulang! Kau egois, Marco!"

Marco tidak bisa memahami bagaimana rasionalitas seorang Jean Kirstein ini berjalan. Sungguh. Ia murka, ia marah, ia ingin meninju orang ini dan meminuminya dengan air sebanyak mungkin agar Jean bisa mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali. Namun… sudahlah, hanya hal ini yang selalu terjadi setiap kali dia pulang. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa; Marco lelah. Ia cinta Jean dan ia juga tahu, bahwa di balik sikapnya yang seenaknya sendiri, Jean juga mencintainya. Tetapi, dunia yang adil adalah sebuah dunia yang kejam: ada banyak orang yang saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa bersatu. Rasanya… ia dan Jean adalah salah satu dari mereka semua, bukan?

Lebih banyak pertengkaran lagi di masa depan akan membuatnya rapuh. Tekanan pekerjaan di atas kapal induk bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Terapung-apung selama berbulan-bulan di atas samudra, yang kau lihat hanyalah pemandangan monoton seperti laut tak berujung, prajurit lain yang berdesak-desakan denganmu dalam sebuah kamar yang sempit, dan juga tabel aktivitas yang tak mengalami perubahan dari hari pertama hingga terakhir; miliki mental yang lemah, dan kau akan merasa muak dengan semua itu dalam beberapa minggu saja. Di sini, Marco bertahan. Ia bahkan mendapat kenaikan pangkat karena kekuatan mental yang ia punya dan kinerjanya di kapal yang tidak menurun bahkan setelah pelayaran yang panjang dan melelahkan. Pada awalnya ia berpikir, bahwa tidak apa-apa bila Jean masih bertingkah seenaknya sendiri. Marco bisa menahan semua itu. Setelah pangkatnya sudah cukup tinggi, ia bisa meminimalisir jumlah pelayaran yang ia lakukan. _Tidak apa-apa_, tekad Marco sudah begitu kuat. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat kenyataan—melihat bagaiman Jean mencium Armin dengan penuh nafsu dan melihat bagaimana serasinya mereka saat tengah berdua, barulah Marco sadar bahwa ia **tidak** sekuat itu.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jean. Namun yang lebih tak bisa ia bayangkan adalah bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini yang harus menahan emosi apabila pulang dari sebuah pelayaran panjang, dan melihat (untuk pertama kali, di depan apartemenmu, setelah berbulan-bulan di atas laut) sebuah pemandangan di mana tunanganmu mabuk berat, mencium orang lain, dan—anehnya—mereka nampak begitu serasi.

"Reiner, Bertolt, Eren, Armin, Connie…" Marco bergumam pelan.

"Hah?" Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Marco mengucapkan nama-nama orang yang kerap bermain-main dengannya. Jean tidak mengerti apakah kekasihnya ini sengaja atau tidak dan kalau memang sengaja, maka, selamat: ini membuat rasa bersalah Jean kian besar. "Ada apa dengan mereka semua?"

Sang pemuda berambut hitam menunduk. Tak menggubris apa yang Jean katakan. "Entah siapa lagi yang berada dalam daftar… aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Jean sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Marco yang seperti ini. Ia pun mencengkeram tangan Marco, menggenggamnya erat dan meletakkan tangan itu tepat di depan dadanya. "Sudah kubilang, mereka semua tak berarti," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "di dalam sini, hanya ada dirimu." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jean mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Marco.

"_I love you."_

Marco hampir terhanyut dalam perkataan itu. Sedari dulu, Jean memang pintar dalam membuatnya terbuai. Persediaan kata-kata manis Jean rasanya hampir tak terbatas. Ia selalu, selalu, dan selalu terlena mendengar itu semua, menjadikannya tidak bisa marah pada seorang Jean Kirstein. Marco hampir kalah dan sudah mendekat agar bisa mencium bibir Jean. Tetapi, saat ia merasakan tangan Jean mengusap punggungnya, ia menjadi teringat kembali akan fakta bahwa ini adalah hal yang sama yang dilakukan Jean pada Armin tadi.

Mendadak Marco mundur dan menepis tangan Jean, membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat terkesiap. "Tidak lagi," katanya memperingatkan, "Jangan harap aku akan kalah pada kata-kata gombalmu, Jean."

Ekspresi di wajah Jean sama sekali tak terbaca. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ditunjukkan Marco padanya hari ini. Ia… sama sekali tak mengerti. Sedari tadi ia mencoba membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan memikirkan bahwa ini adalah sebuah lelucon yang disiapkan Marco untuk ulangtahunnya. Itulah mengapa ia selalu menganggap remeh apa kata Marco. Namun, kini setelah efek alkohol perlahan menghilang dari tubuhnya, ia menyesali perbuatannya dan kini benar-benar berharap bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi, Marco tidak serius dan besok mereka masih akan bersama.

"Jean…?" Marco memanggil namanya, menyadarkan Jean dari lamunan.

Manik mata Jean mengerjap cepat dalam soketnya. "A-Ada apa? Apa ini berarti kita akan… _kau tahu_, masih bisa bersama?" tanya Jean. Ia tahu bahwa kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan penuh keputusasaan, tetapi ia ingin berharap, walaupun harap itu tidak lebih dari sebuah benang tipis yang bergantung pada sebuah batang pohon rapuh dan terombang-ambing diterpa angin kencang. Jean tak berhenti berharap.

(Karena dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini, tak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya.)

Jawaban Marco tidak lebih dari sebuah senyum. Ada kepahitan di sana yang membuat Jean merasa ingin menangis. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Marco sudah lebih kuat, pemuda penuh senyum yang dulu kelewat sentimental akan perasaannya kini sudah pergi, digantikan oleh pemuda bertubuh kekar dan tegap yang dapat menunjukkan sorot mata penuh keyakinan padanya. Marco tidak bercanda. (_Apakah ini akibat dari apa yang ia lihat di medan perang?_ Jean bartanya-tanya saat melihat sorot mata Marco yang teguh.)

Marco mengambil napas. Entah mengapa, Jean tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah ultimatum yang diarahkan padanya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Marco yang sekarang dipenuhi luka berusaha menggenggam kedua tangannya selembut mungkin, seolah itu adalah sebuah hal paling rapuh di dunia.

"Maaf Jean. Kurasa kita harus berpisah."

Mereka berciuman untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Bagi Jean, rasa ciuman itu berbeda dengan yang tadi. Bibir dan lidah Marco yang bermain dalam mulutnya kini terasa menyesakkan. Menyedihkan, bahkan kalau Jean tidak ingat akan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, barangkali ia sudah menangis. Saat ciuman itu usai, ia menemukan Marco tengah tersenyum padanya—lagi. Tetapi tangan mereka yang semula bertaut kini sudah terpisah, menyisakan kehampaan yang bersanding dengan rasa kesepian yang mendadak menyerang tatkala Jean sadar bahwa ini semua benar-benar akan berakhir.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Marco, memecah keheningan tak menyenangkan yang membuat atmosfer di antara keduanya terasa berat. "Begitulah," ujar Marco dalam sebuah kata penuh konklusi ambigu. Ia berbalik tanpa berusaha menatap Jean. Kotak beludru yang tadi tak sengaja ia jatuhkan saat marah kembali ia ambil dan diletakkan di atas _coffee table_. "Kuletakkan di sini, ya. Buang saja kalau kau mau…."

Jean menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membuangnya," ia bersikukuh.

Untuk sekejap, Marco memutar kepalanya dan menatap Jean. Ada ekspresi geli pada wajahnya yang muram. Sesaat, Jean mengira bahwa Marco akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi tidak—pemuda itu hanya merapikan jasnya, memakai kembali topi putih yang satu set dengan seragam, dan kemudian mengeret koper besarnya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Jean.

Marco hanya mengangkat topinya, memberi salut pada orang yang beberapa menit lalu masih sanggup ia panggil dengan sebutan 'kekasih'.

"_Goodbye, Jean._"

.

Jean hanya membatu tatkala menyaksikan sosok Marco yang perlahan berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu, tetapi semua kata yang hendak ia ucapkan bak tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia juga ingin mencegah pemuda itu pergi, tetapi saat ia ingin lari dan meraih tangan Marco, gravitasi seolah menahannya untuk tidak bergerak, rasanya seperti ada tambahan pada percepatan yang membuat beratnya bertambah.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa Jean teriakkan hanyalah nama Marco.

Marco Bott. Pemuda itu sudah diajarkan dalam pelatihannya sebagai marinir untuk tidak gentar, untuk teguh pada pendiriannya. Sehingga walau ia ingin sekali berbalik, toh, Marco tetap berjalan.

"Tsk," Jean mendecak. Sebal karena betapa kecilnya keberanian yang ia punya untuk mencegah Marco pergi. _Ayolah ayolah ayolah ayolah!_ Dia membatin pada dirinya sendiri, merasa marah pada ketidakberdayaan yang mengalir dalam nadinya. Hanya beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia benar-benar berpisah dari Marco dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terus berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha hingga akhirnya seluruh keberaniannya terkumpul dan bisa mencegah Marco agar tidak pergi; hanya beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu apartemen.

Raut wajah Marco nampak kesakitan saat melihat Jean yang mati-matian mencegahnya. Terlalu menyedihkan.

"Tolonglah, Jean… Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit bagiku," pinta Marco. Ia meraih lengan Jean, berusaha menyingkirkan hal itu agar tidak menghambat geraknya. Tetapi Jean bergeming, sama sekali tak mau menyingkir dari tempatnya.

"Tidak mau," katanya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberi aku kesempatan terakhir?"

Marco mempererat genggamannya. Ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah memberimu banyak kesempatan."

"Ka-Kalau begitu…," Jean terbata-bata, tak tahu akan berkata apa. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini—tidak saat ia melihat celah pada keteguhan hati Marco. Ia berusaha mencari akal agar kebersamaannya dengan Marco bisa diperpanjang walau hanya beberapa jam saja. Saat ia mendapat akal, ia tersenyum canggung. "Ba… Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kenangan terakhir? _You know_, seperti yang biasa ada di film-film?"

Marco sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jean. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Maksudku…," Jean melanjutkan, "_Come on_, ayo kita ciptakan memori terakhir. Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Marco?"

Tatkala ia mengerti apa arti dari perkataan Jean, Marco menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring. Ekspresi itu pahit, melukai baik hati Jean maupun hati Marco sendiri. Sekali lagi Marco menghela napas. "Baiklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mau berhubungan seks denganku, seperti apa yang biasa kita lakukan saat aku pulang?"

Hampir saja Jean mengiyakan ajakan tersebut, tetapi ia teringat bahwa ini adalah **terakhir kali** mereka berdua akan bersama. _Seks memang bagus_, dia berpendapat, _tetapi itu tidak akan menciptakan kenangan_. Akhirnya, setelah dia menimbang-nimbang, Jean pun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau hal itu."

"Oh..?" Marco terkejut mendengar respon Jean. Bayangkan saja, seorang Jean Kirstein yang atheis, liberal, metroseksual, egois, dan ambisius… menolak seks? Bukankah sedari dulu Jean selalu berpendapat bahwa seks adalah salah satu dari banyak hal terbaik di dunia? "Lalu… apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jean menampilkan sebuah senyum penuh arti. Ia menggenggam tangan Marco erat. "Tempat yang lebih berarti bagi kita berdua ketimbang ranjang, Marco," katanya, senyum itu lambat laun terasa amat dipaksakan, "Ikuti aku."

.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya cukup singkat pada akhirnya terasa lama. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik taksi ketimbang Jean menyetir mobilnya sendiri ("Jean, kau baru saja mabuk berat." Marco mengingatkan dengan lembut, menyiratkan betapa ia masih sangat mencintai Jean.). Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua pemuda yang duduk bergandengan tangan di kursi belakang taksi itu sama sekali tak berbicara pada satu sama lain. Marco sama sekali tak punya ide ke mana Jean akan membawanya. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi pada akhirnya memilih bungkam karena tak ingin mengacaukan momen terakhir mereka. Jean pun tidak memandangnya, biner kecokelatan kembar milik pemuda itu sibuk menatap pemandangan di luar taksi yang menampilkan kesibukan kota Seattle walau malam telah menjelang.

Saat Jean memerintahkan taksi untuk berhenti, membayar, dan turun, entah mengapa hati Marco semakin terasa sakit saat melihat tempat yang mereka tuju. Betapa pintarnya seorang Jean Kirstein, mempermainkan pendiriannya dengan membawanya ke tempat penuh kenangan untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak menyangka hal ini, bukan?" tanya Jean pada Marco. Lagi-lagi wajah itu menampakkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tangan Jean masih menggenggam tangan Marco erat, seolah takut kalau Marco akan pergi apabila ia melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Sorot mata Marco nampak berkaca-kaca. Kembali ia mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Jean. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia menelepon manajer tempat ini, memberitahukan untuk memesan tempat pada jam sembilan malam. Sesaat, ia menyesal tetapi kembali lagi ia ditampar oleh kenyataan mengenai sikap Jean yang di matanya sudah keterlaluan. _Apa aku bisa bertahan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apabila ia menelan kembali perkataannya tadi dan kembali menerima Jean seperti sebelum-sebelum ini. Namun, kembali lagi ia mengingat pemandangan yang sudah sering ia lihat: Jean berciuman dengan Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Eren—dan entah siapa lagi yang belum Jean sebutkan. Ia tidak yakin bahwa Jean akan berhenti melakukan hal itu apabila ia (kembali) memaafkan pemuda itu.

Marco menyuarakan sebuah tawa gugup. "A-Ahaha… yah, aku tidak menyangka akan ke tempat ini. Sejak kapan mereka buka sampai malam? Atau malah sampai subuh?"

"Beberapa minggu setelah kau pergi berlayar," jawab Jean tenang. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak kemari, eh?"

Marco mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah… Barangkali setahun?" terkanya.

Senyum yang diulas oleh Jean, dalam pandangan Marco, seperti sebuah kesedihan yang lampau. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa isi pikiran pemuda itu dan untuk sekali ini saja, ia berharap memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Sudah beberap menit mereka berdiam diri saja di depan kafe (sangat canggung, dua orang pemuda yang bergandengan tangan; satu seragam marinirnya dan satu dengan jas dengan bau alkohol yang pekat, tengah berdiam di tengah jalan) sebelum akhirnya Jean mempererat genggamannya dan berkata. "Bukankah itu… sudah lama sekali?"

Pertanyaan yang retoris, sehingga Marco mengabaikan itu. Ia memulai sebuah topik baru dengan menanyakan hal lain. "Apakah mereka masih…?"

"Menjual _café au lait_?" tebak Jean yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Marco. "Tentu saja masih. _I mean_, itu adalah sebuah menu klasik. Kafe mana yang tidak menjual itu, memangnya?"

Menghembuskan napas lega, Marco kemudian tidak berkata-kata. Sama seperti Jean, dalam hati, Marco juga menyayangkan keputusan ini. Ia cinta Marco, tetapi dia mengerti bahwa kesabarannya sudah sampai batas. _Some people were meant to fall in love with each other, but not meant to be together. _Mendadak sebuah kata-kata dari seniornya terlintas dalam benak Marco, membuat pemuda ini terhenyak untuk sesaat dan mengundang tanya dari Jean.

"Ada apa?" Jean bertanya.

"Ah, tidak…"

(Marco muak melihat senyum rapuh milik Jean. Yang seakan-akan bisa pecah begitu saja apabila ia salah ucap. Walau tidak dikatakan secara gamblang, namun Jean nampak tidak ingin mereka bercakap-cakap mengenai pertunangan mereka yang batal.)

"Kalau begitu—"

(Senyum seperti ini, maksudnya. Yang nampak gembira dan penuh antusiasme, hanya untuk menutupi optimisme samar akan harapan yang mustahil akan terjadi, dan ini dibumbui sinisme.)

"—Ayo masuk?"

Marco membalas kata-kata itu dengan senyum tulusnya yang terakhir pada hari ini. Ia merangkul pundak Jean.

"… Ayo."

.

Marco termenung sejenak sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam kafe. Suasana kafe masih sama seperti yang ia ingat dulu. Kecil dengan nuansa hangat karena pengaruh pendar sinar lampu kuning yang dipantulkan oleh lantai kayu berpelitur. Selama bertahun-tahun, Marco selalu ke tempat ini pada siang hari, sehingga merasa takjub melihat betapa berbedanya suasana saat siang hari dan malam hari. Jelas, kafe ini lebih sepi ketimbang saat siang hari. Akan tetapi, kontras dengan siang hari di mana banyak orang duduk sendirian sembari asyik membaca koran atau sekedar bercengkerama dengan teman mereka, pada malam hari, kebanyakan orang di kafe ini adalah para pasangan yang dimabuk asmara. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk menatap dan menggoda pasangannya hingga (barangkali) tak sadar bahwa kopi di hadapan mereka mendingin.

Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Memori indah mengenai masa lalu kembali menyerang dirinya yang sentimentil. Ada terlalu banyak kenangan yang sudah ia buat dengan Jean di tempat ini, terlalu menyesakkan dada sampai Marco kini bisa merasakan adanya urgensi dalam dirinya untuk menitikkan air mata.

Dan ia tidak melakukannya. Salahkan semua kehidupan militer yang keras dan berat selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Marco? Sini, duduk di depanku."

Marco mengerling dan segera mengiyakan ajakan Jean. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Jean memilih tempat duduk favoritnya: meja untuk dua orang yang terletak di pojok. Di belakang tempat Jean duduk terdapat hiasan berupa gantungan topi sedangkan apabila Jean menengok ke kiri, pemuda itu bisa melihat pemandangan jalanan malam Seattle yang ramai. Saat ia duduk, Marco sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, Jean, aku—"

"Maaf," Jean menyela perkataan Marco. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda yang nampak kurang lebih berusia awal dua puluh tahunan datang dengan celemek oranye yang merupakan seragam bagi semua pelayan kafe, papan jalan kecil, dan pulpen di tangan kanan siap untuk menulis. Tanpa basa-basi, Jean pun memesan. "Beri aku satu _grande_, karamel, _drip coffee_." (11)

Sementara sang pelayan sibuk mencatat, Jean mengerling pada Marco. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya, dan bersamaan dengan tanya tersebut, sang pelayan (rupanya kerja pemuda itu cepat dan efisien) sudah menunggu Marco untuk mengucapkan pesanannya.

"Uh…." Sesaat Marco nampak ragu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pergi ke kafe, sehingga untuk sesaat dia bingung hendak memesan apa. Marco berpikir, tetapi sebelum rentetan kata datang dalam benaknya, Jean sudah berkata. "Satu _tall_, _hazelnut_, extra susu, _café au lait_. (11)

"Bukan begitu?" tanyanya pada Marco, senyumnya menggoda, namun ada kesedihan nampak di sana.

Marco mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat?" ujarnya. Ia agak terkejut, mengingat Jean bukanlah seseorang yang senang mengingat hal-hal remeh seperti ini. Namun kemudian ia berpaling pada sang pelayan. "Maaf, tolong ganti _café au lait_ tadi menjadi _venti_." (11)

Pelayan tersebut hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang menjalani malam terakhir mereka bersama dalam keheningan. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman, segala keheningan ini. Sehingga Jean terus-menerus melirik ke arah jendela dan Marco berulang kali. Ia mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Marco akan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, seperti yang sering terjadi sedari dulu jika mereka pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi, toh, nyatanya Marco juga memilih diam dan sibuk bermain dengan jarinya seolah-olah dia baru sadar kalau jarinya ada sepuluh.

_Ucapkan sesuatu padaku, Marco_, batin Jean yang merasa tersiksa dengan keheningan ini. Jam terus berdetak, Jean tahu, dan semakin banyak detak jarum jam yang ia dengar, hal ini hanya menandakan bahwa kebersamaannya bersama pemuda Bott akan makin sedikit. Jean tidak suka ini, karena ia ingin mengenang momen ini sebaik mungkin, kalau memang **benar-benar** sudah tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Pesanan Anda, _gentlemen_."

Suara bass tersebut mengejutkan mereka, menyadarkan baik Jean maupun Marco dari lamunan. Sesaat, Jean hampir marah karena ia mengira bahwa sang pelayan tadi mempermainkan mereka. Namun, ekspresi tersebut langsung hilang saat menyadari bahwa yang membawakan pesanan mereka adalah sang _barista _sendiri alih-alih pelayan yang tadi.

"Pak Tua, tingkahmu makin menyebalkan kalau malam," Jean mencibir, tetapi ada senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"Ow, sedang marah, Mister Kirstein?" celetuk sang Barista. (Dalam hati Jean menjawab: _"Lebih tepatnya, kau membuatku marah karena mengacaukan momen ini."_) Ia kemudian menatap Marco, yang nampak gugup saat melihat wajahnya. "Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Marco. Apa kabar? Kau sudah lama tak mampir ke tempat ini…"

Mengedikkan bahu dengan canggung, Marco hanya melayangkan senyum miring penuh kegugupan. "Y-Yah, begitulah. Sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang."

"Ah… Aku ingat sekarang," Barista bersurai pirang itu berujar, "Jean pernah menceritakannya padaku. Kau bekerja di kapal induk, bukan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Marco singkat.

Ia bisa menangkap bahwa lelaki ini hendak bertanya-tanya lagi, tetapi perhatian sang Barista teralih oleh suara lonceng di pintu. ("Ah, maaf, lain kali kita akan melanjutkan percakapan ini, mungkin? Oh, _well_, apapun itu—nikmati kopi kalian, Jean, Marco," katanya, mengucap pamit pada keduanya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.) Setelah pria tersebut pergi, kembali lagi suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Jean menghela napas sejenak sebelum menyeruput kopinya. Saat ia merasakan cairan penuh kafein itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, biner kembarnya melihat bahwa Marco yang duduk berseberangan dengannya (awalnya) dengan penuh ragu menatap cangkir besar berisi _café au lait_ yang ia pegang dan barulah mulai minum beberapa detik kemudian.

Mereka selesai menyeruput kopi mereka pada saat yang sama, begitu sinkron; menjadikan keduanya kian kesulitan untuk melepas satu sama lain. Jean sesungguhnya masih berusaha mencari cara agar hubungan mereka tidak kandas, tetapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengubah pendirian Marco yang teguh.

"Bagaimana, Marco?" Jean membuka pembicaraan, "Kopimu enak?"

"_More or less_," jawab Marco. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Jean dan hanya fokus ke cangkir kopi miliknya. "Rasanya masih seperti dulu saat aku sering kemari bersamamu."

"Hah—mencoba untuk bicara manis di menit-menit terakhir, Marco?" tukas Jean pesimis, ada senyum kodian terpasang di wajahnya. Dagu milik pemuda Kirstein menunjuk cangkir Marco. "Lagi-lagi kau memesan _café au lait_. Memangnya tidak ada menu lain?"

"_Speak to yourself, _Jean." Marco tersenyum mendengar ejekan Jean yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan. "Kau sendiri selalu memesan _drip coffee_."

"Hei, hei, sekarang sudah tidak selalu, ya. Belakangan ini aku memesan _espresso_ dan _caramel macchiato_ juga, kok."

"Oh ya? Wah, itu berarti suatu kemajuan bagimu," timpal Marco. Tawa pelan meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kau tidak mau mencoba _café au lait_?"

Tanpa aba-aba Marco menyodorkan cangkirnya, di mana likuid tersebut tinggal tersisa tiga perempat dari porsi semula. Sejenak, Jean berpikir, alangkah menyenangkannya apabila ini terjadi dalam keseharian mereka. Dia dan Marco, saling menggoda satu sama lain dalam sebuah kafe bersuasana nyaman dalam kawasan _downtown_ Seattle, di mana selalu saja ada alunan musik _jazz_ atau lagu balada bermain saat mereka berkunjung ke sana… Urgh, mendadak rasa bersalah Jean kembali muncul tatkala mengingat dia sering pergi kemari dengan Reiner. Seolah ia telah menodai kenangannya bersama Marco di sini. Jean menyesal, sungguh.

Dia menggeleng.

"Kapan-kapan saja."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku berencana akan mencobanya lagi di saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu…"

Marco nampak terkejut dengan penyataan Jean yang dianggapnya sangat berani. Ia sangat tidak menyangka, betapa besar perubahan dalam diri Jean Kirstein selama dua tahun terakhir. Marco masih ingat bagaimana Jean saat kelulusan SMA—hanya seorang pemuda sombong dengan sifat pesimistis kronis yang mendambakan kehidupan penuh hedonisme. Sudah berapa tahun terlewati setelah masa itu? Lima tahun? Enam tahun? Ah, di saat krusial seperti ini, Marco kehilangan hitungannya. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh tangan Jean yang terkulai lemas di atas meja—telapaknya sudah maju perlahan dan ia pun bisa melihat bagaimana Jean nampak menginginkan agar tangan mereka saling bertaut. Tetapi, pada akhirnya Marco menarik kembali tangannya, meninggalkan Jean sebuah tawa yang tak bersuara.

Merasa bahwa Marco tidak akan berkata-kata setelah kejadian yang canggung tersebut, Jean kembali berkata-kata. "Hei, bukankah ini bukan kali terakhir kita bertemu?" tanyanya. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap Marco; ada suatu suara dalam dirinya yang mengatakan, bahwa air mata akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya bila ia melakukan hal itu.

"Mar… co…." Suara Jean terdengar pilu saat mengucap nama pemuda di hadapannya, "Katakan padaku, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini? Dan… A-Apakah… _Y'know_, maksudku… Apakah kita akan benar-benar… 'berakhir'?" Ada ketakutan muncul dalam diri Jean. Pada waktu yang sama, Jean bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar.

"… Tidak bisakah kita kembali menjadi teman saja, Marco? Seperti saat SMA dulu…?"

Sejujurnya, Marco juga tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini. Dan lagi-lagi—sama seperti yang terjadi dalam apartemen mereka, Marco kembali tak bisa berkata suatu apapun. Hanya diam di tempatnya, dengan _café au lait_ yang mendingin; memerhatikan bagaimana orang tersayangnya berjuang menahan nestapa tak terperi. Betapa ia ingin menjangkau tubuh itu dengan lengannya, memeluk dan mendekap Jean erat, menenangkannya dengan kata-kata penghiburan: satu jenis frasa yang tak pernah habis dari mulutnya. Namun yang ia lakukan sungguh berkontradiksi dengan isi pikirannya. Marco hanya diam, tak melakukan apa-apa selain memerhatikan Jean dengan perasaan tak nyaman, bahkan ia lupa akan kopinya yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" bisik Jean pelan. Itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang bisa ia keluarkan jika ia tak ingin air mata jatuh membasahi pipi. Tangan Jean mengepal—satu di atas meja dan satu di atas lututnya. Bergetar hebat, hingga timbul riak pelan dalam cangkir _drip coffee_ yang tersisa separuh.

Dan Marco Bott masih tidak menjawab.

—_BRAAK._

Suara bergemuruh mengundang perhatian orang-orang di kafe. Jean sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Marco yang memilih bungkam. Ia ingin menggebrak meja lagi, namun tangan Marco sudah mencegahnya.

"Jean, hentikan."

"KAU MENYURUHKU BERHENTI?!"

Dalam satu luapan amarah, Jean menepis tangan Marco. Ia menatap Marco dengan tatapannya yang penuh air mata kemarahan, telunjuknya menuding; inilah kontak mata mereka yang pertama setelah beberapa menit. Diam-diam Marco menyesali keputusannya untuk menghindari menjawab pertanyaan yang sensitif, dan saat ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya, semua sudah terlambat.

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti, _idiot!_" Teriakan Jean membahana dan membuat telinga Marco sakit. Akan tetapi, ini bukan sakit karena teriakan tersebut terlalu keras—ini adalah sakit akibat mendengarkan kesedihan yang akan selalu berdengung di dalam hati. "Aku baru akan berhenti kalau kau menjawabku!"

Awalnya, Marco mengira bahwa kata-kata akan terus meluncur dari bibir Jean. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya dua kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan, setelah itu terlihat Jean mencoba menelan segala emosinya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jean…," panggil Marco pelan, "Seingatku, meminum kopi setelah mabuk bukanlah hal yang baik." Ia mengingatkan, merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Jean yang nampak buruk dan menyedihkan. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan dari seorang Jean Kirstein. Marco kira, Jean akan lebih… _bersinar_. Ia dan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, akan selalu menjadi sinar dalam memori Marco. Sehingga, melihat Jean dalam kondisi seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Marco. Jean_nya_ telah kehilangan kilau, kehilangan pendar yang selalu nampak dalam biner kecoklatan itu tatkala empunya berbicara. Dan semua itu terjadi karena salahnya.

Jean tertawa miris.

"Kau masih peduli padaku…?"

Sebelum Marco sempat menjawab, Jean sudah menangis. Tanpa suara. Ia menangis, dengan seluruh air mata terakhir yang ia miliki, dengan segala harga dirinya yang dihancurkan oleh kekecewaan, dan dengan seluruh penyesalan yang menumpuk dalam hati. Ia menyesal telah melakukan semua itu. Ia kecewa pada Marco yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Ia menangisi perasaan kehilangan yang begitu menyengat dalam dadanya.

Marco bergeming. Tak dilakukannya suatu hal untuk menenangkan Jean, menghiburnya, atau memberi kenyamanan pada pemuda yang tengah didera nestapa di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tangan, dan terus menatap secangkir _café au lait_ yang ia tahu tak akan pernah habis.

Pengunjung kafe sudah bosan melihat tingkah Jean yang cengeng, sehingga mereka tidak begitu diperhatikan seperti tadi. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kantuk mulai menyerang Jean. Dalam sisa-sisa kekuatannya sebelum kesadaran itu diambil alih oleh rasa kantuk, Jean menatap Marco; visinya nampak kabur saat menangkap sosok seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut hitam dan pipi yang dipenuhi bintik matahari.

Jean mengulas senyum terakhirnya pada dini hari itu.

"Ketika esok tiba… kau akan meninggalkanku, bukan begitu?"

Lalu menangis lagi, kali ini bulir terakhir jatuh menuruni pipinya.

.

Keesokan paginya tatkala ia bangun, Jean menemukan dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjang dalam apartemennya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi mengenakan kemeja yang awut-awutan dan berbau alkohol nan menyengat, melainkan sebuah piyama berwarna cokelat muda. Rasa pusing yang hebat menyerang kepalanya, sejurus kemudian ia mengerang.

Rasa sakit itu bertahan selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu, ia menatap ke sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya terlalu… _normal, _dengan kejanggalan yang terasa tetapi tidak bisa ia temukan_._

_Bermimpikah ia?_ Satu pertanyaan menggelitik benaknya. Samar-samar ia mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, namun saat seluruh memori kembali ke dalam ingatan, hatinya mendadak terasa sakit. Matahari yang terasa panas di kulit serta cahayanya yang bersinar hingga menusuk mata membuat Jean sadar bahwa hari sudah siang. Ah, dalam hati ia berencana akan menelepon kantornya segera setelah semua kesadaran kembali ke raga.

Matanya kemudian mengekor, mencari-cari jam weker digital yang seharusnya ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Namun, tatkala Jean menemukan jam tersebut, dirinya terhenyak, karena adanya nampan berisi satu set sarapan yang terdiri dari air putih, _pancake_ bersirup _maple_, jeruk, dan juga obat penghilang _hangover_.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan membuatkannya seporsi sarapan seperti ini.

Dan barulah ia sadar, bahwa yang janggal dari kamar ini adalah adanya bau sirup _maple_ yang menguar di udara dan juga wangi samar-samar dari sepreinya, yang bisa segera ia simpulkan sebagai harum tubuh seorang Marco Bott.

Kalau begitu… kejadian semalam sungguh-sungguh terjadi? Bukan mimpi?

Dalam sekejap ia ingin menolak, tetapi ia juga ingin marah atas perlakuan orang itu dengan kebaikannya yang separuh-separuh. Ia berdiri, mencoba meneriakkan nama Marco. Tetapi tiada respon.

Hening.

_._

_[Semuanya sudah berakhir, Jean.]_

.

碎了一地的诺言

拼凑不回的昨天

可我一直期待奇迹会出现

.

_(A ground filled with shattered promises  
A yesterday that cannot be pieced back  
Yet…, I have been hoping a miracle will appear)_

.

_[__**Benar-benar**...__ berakhir.]_

**-tamat-**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

(1) _Café au lait, drip coffee_: varian kopi yang biasanya disediakan di kedai kopi. _Café au lait_ adalah kopi seduhan yang disajikan dengan susu, sedangkan _drip coffee_ adalah kopi seduhan biasa.  
(2) Barista: orang yang meramu kopi. Setara dengan bartender… begitulah.  
(3) Lake Washington adalah danau air tawar, walau letak Seattle dekat dengan laut. Dan… jangan harap bahwa udaranya akan sesegar yang diduga, pasalnya ada kegiatan industri dan transportasi yang cukup padat di tempat ini. :')  
(4) Karena Amerika menganut asas liberal, tidak heran kalau banyak dari kaum gay di sana (atau di hampir semua negara maju, tepatnya) cenderung tidak bisa setia dengan pasangan masing-masing.  
(5) Asumsikan Marco menjadi tentara setelah lulus SMA atau 18 tahun, standar di Amerika, dia sudah berada di pangkat E-5. Istilah di angkatan laut adalah Petty Officer 2nd Class. Tetapi karena terdengar aneh, yang saya sertakan di sini adalah padanannya dalam bahasa Indonesia.  
(6) Itu adalah contoh dari pekerjaan para awak kapal berpangkat rendah. Sumber diambil dari film dokumenter milik National Geographic.  
(7) Percaya atau tidak, di militer latihan tinju (atau beladiri dengan tangan kosong) itu wajib. -_-  
(8) _The M's : _singkatan bagi Seattle Mariners, salah satu klub _baseball_ di Amerika Serikat. _Yankees_: New York Yankees, klub _baseball_ paling terkenal di Amerika dan dunia… sepertinya.  
(9) Untuk mengurangi kejenuhan para awak, di atas kapal induk secara rutin diadakan pesta. Jangan berpikir macam-macam; tentu saja alkohol hanya dikonsumsi dalam jumlah sedikit sekali. Pesta biasanya didominasi dengan _barbeque_ dan sejenis turnamen seperti voli, basket, dan sebagainya.  
(10) Ada 3 pilihan bagi para awak kapal induk mengenai rute perjalanan: 2 bulan, 3 bulan, dan 6 bulan. Biasanya awak kapal tidak bisa memilih, tapi… asumsikan saja, karena Marco rajin, maka dia bisa meminta dispensasi pada atasannya, oke? :P  
(11) Cara memesan kopi di kedai-kedai kopi di Amerika Serikat biasanya memiliki struktur seperti ini: _"Cup Size, Syrups, Milk, Custom Modifiers, and finally Drink Name"_ Ukuran gelas/cangkir terdiri dari (terkecil s/d terbesar): _short, tall, grande, venti_.

**Afterwords: **Dengan begini… akhirnya saya bisa belajar untuk UTS dengan tenang. (bernapas lega) Dari kemarin, saat saya UTS, hanya fiksi ini yang terus bercokol di kepala saya, membuat saya galau dan tidak bisa fokus. _Damn._ Sehingga, saya bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini apapun yang terjadi, dan—rupanya saya bisa. Lega rasanya setelah mengeluarkan lebih dari enam ribu kata penuh kegalauan. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis _oneshot _di atas empat ribu kata setelah karya saya tiga tahun yang lalu di fandom Naruto. _Not to mention_, ini adalah _oneshot_ terpanjang saya. Astaga. -,-

_Well,_ _nevertheless_, saya harap semoga Anda menikmati karya ini. Maafkan saya apabila ada typo dan kalimat yang janggal, karena saya sudah menyerah untuk mengecek keseluruhan isi fanfiksi ini setelah membaca kira-kira 2.500 kata. Hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan… terima kasih banyak bagi Anda yang bersedia membaca _curcolan_ saya serta memberi review! _Love you all and danke schön!_ :*

**110513—rdb**

P. P. S. Satu _fanfic _gratis dan dibuat ASAP bagi Anda yang bisa menebak siapa jati diri sesungguhnya dari sang barista dan pelayan muda. :D

P. P. P. S. Apakah Anda sudah puas dengan fanfiksi ini? Sebab, mendadak saya ragu apakah ending seperti ini sudah cukup bagus... lalu saya juga sudah memiliki plot untuk membuat ini menjadi _twoshots_. Duh. Bagaimana menurut Anda?


End file.
